


Unclaimed

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RIORDAN Rick - Works, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, ish - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodite Ships It, BUt I just wanted to write my own Shipper Aphrodite, Camp Half-Blood, Demigod Castiel, Demigod Dean, Demigods, Everyone is demigods, Gay Male Character, He's a very special demigod, It's well explained for those who don't Percy Jackson, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Son of Aphrodite, Son of Apollo, Son of Nyx, Takes place inbetween, This is basically a crossover, Unlike any other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dean and Castiel are demigods and Aphrodite ships them and they are at Camp Half Blood. You don't have to be in the Percy Jackson fandom to read this I tried to explain what was important to know in the fic. There shouldn't really be any spoilers either. <br/>Great summary, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclaimed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Look Gorgeous, Dean (Third Time's The Damn Charm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525258) by [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306). 



Castiel had been at Camp Half Blood for long and he was still getting used to life at Camp. Unlike most of the kids there he wasn’t claimed yet which meant he was stuck with the Hermes kids.

Not that they were bad. He enjoyed staying with the Hermes kids but sometimes it was just a little bit too crowded and crazy for his taste. He knew his real godly parent wasn’t Hermes, but he didn’t know who it could be.

He didn’t know anything about his actual parents. He had been orphaned for as long as he could remember. When he was ten he was found by a satyr. They brought him here, to Camp Half Blood. He stayed year round having no other place to go.

Now, he was sixteen. His unclaimed existence confused the entire camp. He should have been claimed years ago, thanks to the promise the gods made to Percy Jackson to claim their demigod children soon after they arrived at camp.

Castiel was an anomaly. Funny since Camp Half Blood was a camp for the children of the Greek gods to live and train safely.

That’s right, for all who don’t know here’s a summary of what life is actually like when the mist isn’t hiding you from the truth of the world. (In a way, much less scarring then Apollo’s Camp Half Blood  Orientation video.)

The Greek Gods all exist in our reality. So does the Underworld and many other groups of gods. Such as the Roman Gods, Egyptian gods, and Norse gods (well according to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Norse gods existed.)

Sometimes, in the world of Greek and Roman gods, the gods and goddesses came down to meet and hang out with the humans. That ended up in demigods most of the time. Of course, the gods and goddesses couldn’t stay with their children forever. Poseidon stayed with Sally Jackson on Earth so long to help raise Percy Jackson that he almost became mortal, forcing Zeus to outlaw that much contact with one’s child.

The Greek demigods had been through a lot since the first big prophecy. Of course, the big prophecies weren’t a necessary thing to mention currently but it was worth mentioning that there had been three big wars and now things were peaceful. The only thing wrong was the god Apollo was missing and there were no more prophecies being told. Many were concerned, but this concern was not what this story was to be about.

Castiel may still be stuck in the Hermes cabin after six years, but that did not ruin his life. He still had many things he looked forward to, and people he loved to see.

Like Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester was a son of Apollo. The most beautiful boy Castiel had ever laid his blue eyes on. Castiel knew it was a bit crazy to love Dean the way he did. He was probably the straightest guy in Apollo cabin. (Literally. Will Solace, the head of Apollo cabin was notoriously dating Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Yeah, Hades the death god. Will’s his doctor.)

Dean was an amazing singer. His voice was heavenly. Castiel liked to sit near him during Campfire songs because he sang so beautifully. Unlike Austin of the Apollo cabin, Dean wasn’t full of himself. He was humble. Didn’t believe anyone who told him how beautiful he was, and how talented he was.

Castiel wished he could assure him of such things but the most Castiel ever said to him was: “I’m sorry your dad’s missing.”

That was all Castiel had ever said to him and they’d been through six years and three wars together.

It was times like these when Castiel felt nothing short of pathetic.

“Castiel, it’s time for capture the flag!” Connor Stoll announced. Castiel looked up at the troublesome boy and nodded with a sigh.

“Yes, I’ll be right there.”

But in that moment all Castiel could bear to think about was if he would ever be able to talk to Dean Winchester, and if he would ever be claimed by his godly parents.

* * *

There was hardly ever a time when Aphrodite regretted a relationship she had with someone. Everyone she dated, everyone she had a child with was wanted. Was love.

Aphrodite strictly believed in love, but she couldn’t bear with herself to admit that Castiel was her son.

It wasn’t that she regretted her relationship with his other parent, it was just that she wasn’t sure how Zeus would take it finding out that Castiel was the son of two goddesses. Aphrodite herself, and the minor goddess Nyx.

It had been six years, technically sixteen years. In that time Aphrodite could have at any time revealed her secret. But sixteen years was essentially nothing for a goddess and as proud as she was for her son she had been busy. Her daughter Piper needed her! And so did her other children. And of course there were so many battles she had to deal with. In-between being the wonderful, caring, amazing goddess of Love Aphrodite just didn’t have the time to claim her son.

“How long are you going to go on with this?” Nyx asked. She sat at the corner of Aphrodite’s room, watching her sitting at her Vanity, doing her makeup as slowly as possible.

“Doing what dear?”  
Nyx was a beautiful woman. She was just a little dark. She wore dark makeup that shadowed her complexion, and she wore only black or galaxy styled clothes. It drove Aphrodite up the wall that she couldn’t convince the woman to wear a little color in her outfits.

“Avoiding what you promised me,” Nyx replied with a sigh. “It’s about time we got our son out of the Hermes cabin.”

Aphrodite scowled at the name.

“I never liked Hermes,” she grumbled. “He’s always too busy for a makeover. Does he not know what’s important in life?”

“You are trying to change the topic again.”

Aphrodite sighed.

“Fine I will claim him…” She trailed off awkwardly. “The next time he is talking to Dean Winchester.”

“Aphrodite!” Nyx exclaimed exasperated.

“What? I’m a sucker for a love story. Imagine how cute it would be, and really awkward. Winchester likes our boy too. It will be perfect!” Aphrodite insisted. Nyx sighed and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

“Alright, alright. So you promise that when he talks to Dean you’ll claim him for the both of us?” Nyx asked tiredly. Aphrodite nodded and picked up her makeup container.

“I’m gonna need a cute outfit for the occasion,” Aphrodite said with a sigh. “Setting up my baby boy is a very important occasion.”

Nyx stood up and gave Aphrodite a small kiss on the head.

“I hate meddling,” she murmured as she walked off.

* * *

The sun was down and all that Castiel could do was shiver near the schools bonfire.

Lucky him, Percy Jackson took a study break to play capture the flag with everyone and was on the opposite team than Castiel. Castiel ended up soaked in water and despite popular belief Camp Half Blood is not always warm it could be very cold. Especially at night.

He shivered on his log and stared across the fire. Beside each other sat Will and Nico. Will had a large smile on his lips, Nico had part of one on his. Castiel couldn’t hear what they were saying but he figured they were bickering among each other by their body language. He smiled warmly at how close the two sat to one another.

“That’s true love,” Castiel muttered affectionately. He felt warmth course through his body oddly enough and Will and Nico both jolted a bit. They turned to each other, both a bit surprised and then clasped hands. They went back to bickering and Castiel went back to feeling cold.

He thought that was the weirdest his night would get, but he was wrong. He didn’t know what he did to anger the gods but the next thing he knew there was an old leather jacket strewn over his shoulders and a person sitting to his left.

“Percy really got you guys didn’t he? Why didn’t you go change?”

Castiel swallowed hard and turned his eyes to the person at his left. Dean Winchester.

To be fair, Dean didn’t look like he knew exactly why he was there sitting with Castiel as well, but the churning in Castiel’s chest didn’t stop. He didn’t reply to Dean, he just stared into Dean’s emerald eyes, focusing on breathing. Dean chuckled and cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

“Don’t talk much?”  
That snapped Castiel out of his reverie. He shook his head and cleared his own throat.

“Sorry, I’m just cold,” Castiel said. He smiled and decided to play it cool. “Dean Winchester right? Son of Apollo.”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah, and you’re Castiel. Unclaimed?”

Castiel nodded.

“Regrettably, yes.”

“It’s kind of crazy isn’t it?” Dean said. “You’ve been here for as long as I have.”

Castiel nodded pleasantly. He looked into the fire to reflect.

“Yes, you arrived around the time Percy Jackson did. Correct?”

Dean laughed.

“I’d never been so overshadowed in my life,” Dean murmured. Castiel laughed as well, remembering how big a deal it was when Percy Jackson came to Camp Half Blood. He brought some monsters, and confusion and then absolute chaos when it was revealed that Poseidon was his father. At the time the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had a pact not to have children because of a prophecy. So Percy wasn’t necessarily supposed to exist. Afterwards Thalia popped up as a daughter of Zeus, and Nico and Bianca popped in as children of Hades. Later when the Romans were discovered two more forbidden children appeared as well. Jason son of Jupiter (Zeus) and Hazel daughter of Pluto (Hades). By now it wasn’t as big a deal.

Then it had been the biggest deal at the time.

Castiel raised his hand to the bead necklace around his neck and fingered at it thoughtlessly. He had six beads, one for each year he had been at Camp Half Blood. Along with one bead to commemorate his unclaimed demigod status.

He looked at Dean’s necklace. It had five beads and a small guitar bead. Castiel smiled at it.

“You are very talented Dean. Those who deserve to be noticed are always noticed eventually. Like you,” he said. Dean’s face reddened a bit.

“Nah, you’re too kind,” Dean waved off. Castiel chuckled.

“For a child of Apollo,” he mused. Dean smiled.

“What are you trying to say about my father Cas?” Dean teased. Castiel smiled brightly.

“Cas?” He questioned.

It was about this time that something very odd occurred. Suddenly time seemed to freeze. Castiel peered in confusion at Dean’s frozen face and looked around. Even the fire was frozen. He turned to look at the other campers and found himself looking at a beautiful woman.

The woman had on an elaborate blue dress, her blonde hair in curls, makeup that looked to have taken hours to accomplish and beautiful blue eyes. Castiel stared at her, she seemed to radiate love and beauty.

“Castiel my son!” She said pleasantly. “Here. Have some tea.”

Shakily, Castiel took the tea, noticing that it warmed his insides.

“Did you call me your son?” He observed. The woman bristled under her breath, brushing off the log beside Castiel.

“This place needs cleaner logs,” she complained. She settled down and made eye contact with Castiel. “And yes dear.”

A million questions shot through Castiel’s head.

_Why now?_

_What happened to my dad?_

_Why did you choose that shade of lipstick when it clearly highlights your cheekbones too much?_

Castiel tried to keep his questions reasonable.

“Who are you?”

The woman rolled her eyes.

“Is it not obvious? Aphrodite. Goddess of love and beauty.”

Aphrodite fanned herself with a cream colored fan. It blew back her hair a bit.

“I’m a son of Aphrodite?” Castiel spluttered incredulously. Aphrodite smiled.

“Yes isn’t that delightful?”

She reached into a hand clutch and pulled out a golden hair brush. With it she reached forward and used it to brush out Castiel’s hair. He allowed her too somewhat hesitantly.

“Anyways. I would have claimed you years ago but everything is always so controversial with such affairs. Now really is the best time to do this. You see, I’m not your only mother.”

Castiel peered up at her in confusion.

“What?”

Aphrodite put aside the golden hair brush and then pushed up Castiel examining him.

“Silver,” she murmured taping her head. “You will look amazing in silver. I can see it now. You’ll look amazing trust me.”

She tapped her finger against the corner of her mouth and then grinned.

“Yes perfect.”

She snapped her fingers and nodded her head.

“Yes my cutie.”

Castiel looked down and yelped. His shoes were missing, his skin was tanner than usual, and he was giving off a golden aura. Instead of the clothes he was previously wearing he had on a silver flowing toga that fell to his ankles. He was not sure what was wrong with him all of a sudden.

“Mom?” He exclaimed.

“Okay, now meet your other mother.”

Aphrodite swept her arms dramatically to the side. Out of the darkness a woman stepped forward. She wore a long flowing dress with a design that looked exactly like the night sky, had sweeping black hair and starling dark eyes. She smiled.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Castiel.”

“This is Nyx,” Aphrodite introduced. “She is the goddess of darkness, ravens, and allegedly hell hounds.”

Castiel stared at Nyx. Apparently his other mother.

“I haven’t heard good things about you,” Castiel said hesitantly. He recalled what Annabeth and Percy had told him about her, when they meet her a year or so back. It wasn’t good.

“She was just having a bad day,” Aphrodite interjected. “Weren’t you sweetheart?”

Nyx nodded pleasantly, bringing attention to a set of inky black wings behind her. Castiel stared at them for a little bit transfixed.

“Castiel. I have been urging Aphrodite to claim you for ages. I am thrilled to finally have the opportunity.”  
Castiel raised his eyes to hers.

“I’m the child of two gods, yet I’m still a demigod? How does that work?” He asked. Aphrodite sighed and fanned herself.

“He gets this clinging on to unimportant topics from you,” she murmured. Nyx shook her head.

“I don’t have the time to explain it now dear. Maybe another day we can all sit down and talk like a family but already we overcome our stay,” Nyx said sorrowfully. Castiel pressed his lips together but nodded in understanding.

“It was nice to meet you two.” His eyes wandered to Aphrodite. “I suppose.”  
Nyx placed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, making him feel suddenly lightless.

“I love you.”

Aphrodite stepped up and placed a kiss to his forehead as well.

“I love you too.”

The goddesses took a step away from him and waved.

“Farewell,” they said together. Before Castiel could say anything back time lurched back to the present. Castiel found himself standing by the fire, two images glowing above his head. He looked up and gulped.

Finally, he was being claimed.

All the half-bloods around the fire stared at Castiel, opened mouthed. Not a single person dared speak. Castiel swallowed hard, deciding he didn’t like the attention much.

After a very long time, a girl, Valentina finally stepped forward.

“So… Brother?”

Castiel smiled weakly.

“According to Aphrodite and Nyx,” he replied uneasily. Valentina patted Castiel’s shoulder.

“You’ve met mom.” She smiled brightly at him. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“She’s…” He trailed off.

“Beautiful,” Valentina recalled dreamily. “I’m so jealous. She comes for tea sometimes but I just wish I could see her more often.”

Castiel smiled at that. He had appreciated Aphrodite’s enthusiasm, even if she was just enthusiastic about fashion and love.

“I just don’t know why mom claimed you now,” Valentina said. Nico chuckled from the other side of the fire.

“He was talking to Winchester,” Nico pointed out. “And your mother is the goddess of love.”

Castiel’s face turned crimson.

“Oh! Castiel’s journal talks about Dean. He has a crush on him but they’ve only ever spoken once.”  
Castiel burned with embarrassment.

“Maybe she just randomly selected a time to claim me! And at night because of my other mother.”

Someone snickered, and it was clear no one was taking the excuse.

“Aphrodite must ship you and Dean,” Nico said in a sing-songy voice.

“Dude.”

Castiel turned in fear. Dean was addressing him now, and he knew his secret.

He gulped, unsure of what would happen.

“You have wings.”  
Castiel’s mouth opened and he glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough he had inky wings akin to what Nyx had, except not quite as impressive. He blanched.

“How…” He reached back, grabbing a handful of feathers. He stared at the tip of his wings. “How is this possible?” He pulled at the feathers. “How do I get rid of them!”

Will Solace was on him in a second. He put his hands on Castiel’s toga’d back feeling the base of Castiel’s wings.

“They are attached to your back, this is amazing,” he breathed. “You have to let me take notes.”

“I have wings,” Castiel squeaked. “Actual wings!”

“And they are fascinating,” Will agreed, running his fingers through Castiel’s feathers. Castiel snapped away from him when it sent a shock of pleasure through him. Will looked surprised.

“They’re sensitive,” Castiel muttered regrettably. Will gave Castiel an apologetic look.

“Can I examine them tomorrow?”

Castiel nodded shyly, tucking his wings behind his back.

“I’m sure we can all examine them tomorrow.”  
Castiel turned sharply. Standing above him was Chiron. A centaur and director of the camp. For those who don’t know him.

“For now, everyone should leave Castiel alone. He probably doesn’t appreciate being mortified in front of the entire camp and his crush.”

Chiron, very unnecessarily gestured over to Dean. Dean smiled smugly and winked at Castiel. Castiel’s wings flared out in surprise, and he looked back to Chiron.

“Do you know how this was possible?” He gave his wings a tentative flap.

“We don’t know of any demigods with wings,” Chiron replied. “And no other children of Nyx reside here, so you’ll be staying with Aphrodite’s children instead. We will learn to help you control this power in the future I am sure. For now, everyone should head to bed. Don’t forget to use the buddy system.”

Demigods grumbled but all began to depart. Castiel turned to try and find a partner to walk with when none other than Dean grabbed his wrist.

“Buddies,” Dean said, his eyes daring Castiel to argue. Castiel didn’t bother. Dean slotted their hands together and breathed out of his nose. “Thought we could walk by the beach… Before bed?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck.

“So,” he introed once they were finally alone. “You have a crush on me?”

“Did you bring me out here to tease me because I am willing to risk disappearing if that’s the case,” Castiel stated. Dean chuckled.

“No, I just… Is it true?”

Castiel turned his gaze to him and then sheepishly nodded.

“Yeah, it is.”

“That’s a relief,” Dean murmured. “Cause I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while now.”

Castiel shook his head.

“You don’t have to tease me Dean. Apparently I’m a son of Aphrodite. I’ll move on,” Castiel said easily. Dean chuckled.

“You definetly don’t have to worry about getting someone. Cas you’re beautiful.”

Castiel raised his eyes back to Dean’s.

“You’re not…”

“I’m not,” Dean agreed.

Castiel smiled a gooey smile. Dean smiled right back/

“I don’t suppose we could take advantage of this time alone?” Castiel asked hesitantly. Dean smiled and nodded.

“Let’’s…”

Dean leaned close and placed his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel melted into the kiss, and barely had time to focus on it when he heard someone squealed. Dean and Castiel pulled away, Castiel with one word on his lips.

“ _Mom_ ,” he exclaimed in exasperation. She giggled.

“Sorry Castiel,” she said apologetically. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Aphrodite pointed a finger towards Castiel’s waist and a blue rope appeared around his waist.

“I’m just not quite done with your outfit,” she said. She took a step forward and waved her hand along Castiel’s wings. “You are going to be the pride of camp tomorrow you have to look your best.”

She hummed and splayed her hands to Castiel’s wings a second time.

“What do you think Dean honey? Should I cross the lines at gold specks, or should I add the hints of blue as well. Frankly I think he looks good with both. He has to be the most handsome man at camp.”

Dean shrugged, looking a little lost. Aphrodite grabbed her golden hair brush and began to brush at Castiel’s hair again.

“The toga’s a good look right?”

Dean snickered.

“He certainly looks like his looks could rival Apollo’s.”

Aphrodite nodded.

“I wish Apollo was here to hear that. Oh just wait till I see him again,” she murmured excitedly. She stepped away from Castiel fondly. “Alright, also.”

She reached forward and touched Dean’s chest, right where his heart should be. She did the same to Castiel, causing another warmth to spread through him.

“There you go. You two’s souls are bonded now. Like it or not, you will be connected forever.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open.

“Mom!” he tried to argue, but she shushed him with a disapproving look.

“Don’t argue with me! I know true love when I see it. Destiel will make news in Olympus. People will ship it harder than they did Solangelo when it first came to light. I did the same thing to them.” Aphrodite giggled. “Honestly, Nico di Angelo will slaughter me when he finds out I am ecstatic. Glad he is finally happy.”

She gave Castiel another kiss to the forehead. Castiel sighed.

“What did you do to me mom?” He gestured to his body.

“Made you perfect. It doesn’t last forever. I know Piper is grateful for that. Don’t know why she cant appreciate beauty like all my other children do. This trick just brings out the beauty potential inside of you. I can activate it whenever I wish. Have fun Castiel. I actually must be back at Olympus.”

Aphrodite disappeared with a pink poof.

Dean looked at Castiel, clearly amused.

“I’m glad my dad doesn’t pop in like that. I can’t imagine what it would be like to have Apollo running around Camp Half Blood.”

Castiel chuckled at the thought.

* * *

The next day Castiel found himself in the infirmary with Will Solace. His wings were still on his back much to his regret and his face and body was still ‘perfected’. He was a little put down by all the attention he was suddenly getting, but he was happy to be with Will now. Will had always been a talented doctor and Castiel had always looked up to him.

“This is spectacular,” Will muttered. “I’ve never seen anything like it. You’ve never seen these before?”

Castiel shook his head.

“No. I assume I would remember having them.”

Will nodded in agreement.

“Well, they are a physical manifestation of your body so I assume you’ll find you have the ability to bring them in and out of existence,” Will said simply. “That’s all I can tell.”

Castiel nodded his gratitude.

“Thanks for taking a look.”

“Thanks for allowing me to,” Will replied with a smile.

“Hey can we come in?”

Will and Castiel turned to look at the entrance of the infirmary. Walking in was Nico and Dean. Will sighed.

“Nico how did you get out of Archery?” Will asked.

“I have a doctor’s note,” Nico replied with a crooked smile on his face. Will sighed and shook his head.

“I’m his doctor,” he murmured as if announcing it to the world. Castiel’s eyes focused on Dean and he smiled, unconsciously tucking his wings behind his back shyly.

“Dean, how are you here?” He asked softly. Dean shrugged innocently.

“My friend had a doctor’s note. He needed an escort.”

Him and Nico highfived.

“You two are the most irresponsible boyfriends I’ve ever met.”

Dean flushed.

“Not necessarily boyfriends yet,” he muttered.  Castiel nodded his agreement.

“I’m sure you will be soon,” Will stated. He stroked through Castiel’s wings a final time and then walked up to Nico taking his hand. “We’ll leave you be.”

Will pulled Nico out of the infirmary, leaving Dean and Castiel there alone. Dean’s eyes fell on Castiel’s wings.

“Do you mind if I…?” He held out his hand. Castiel spread out his wings to full span and nodded. Dean sat down beside Castiel and began to card his fingers through the wings.

“So, what was your life like before you came to Camp?” Dean asked thoughtfully. Castiel shrugged.

“Like anyone else’s I guess. I lived with my dad.” He paused. “I thought he was my dad at least. He was an author. Very nice. One day some monsters found me and killed him. I was really young so I just assumed my mind made them up and he died because of something else. I was in foster care and was going to school when a satyr found me and brought me to camp. I’ve been here for six years now.”

Dean gave him a sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Castiel shrugged.

“Whose backstory here isn’t sad?”

“My family was killed in a fire started by monsters just before I was taken to Camp. I miss them,” Dean replied. Castiel’s wing curled around Dean’s body, bringing him closer to Castiel.

“I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugged it off.

“Tell me more about yourself,” Castiel urged softly, putting his hand on Dean’s leg. Dean smiled.

“There’s not much to talk about,” Dean said. Castiel shook his head.

“I doubt that’s true.”

Dean breathed out and focused on Castiel’s wings again.

“Have you tried to fly with them yet?” He asked. Castiel squinted his eyes.

“No, but I suppose I could couldn’t I?” Castiel mused. He flexed out his wings. “I doubt I would be any good.”

“Don’t know if you don’t try,” Dean pointed out.

That’s how Castiel found himself on Half Blood Hill, wings flared with a silver toga on.

He wanted to change out of it, but everytime he tried his mother popped in to gently swat him on his head and remind him that: “Fashion is much more important than wants and practicality.”

Eventually he just stopped trying to change outfits and went on up the hill.

“I’m not sure about this,” Castiel admitted. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You have wings, you’ll be fine,” he assured. Castiel nodded uncertainly and spread out his wings. He flapped them once hard, shooting himself into the air. Despite himself he made a surprised noise and found himself whirling unsteadily through the air.

He fought for balance, suddenly imagining his other mother: Nyx, beside him.

“Spread your wings out flat Castiel. Don’t try and fly, just glide. Keep your balance. Flap slowly and steadily. You aren’t soaring into battle.”

Castiel listened to the advice and found himself flying above Camp Half Blood as easily as a bird would. He felt a lot more in control than he had before and he realized he even felt relaxed this high in the year. He swooped down by Dean, who looked uncomfortable and began to do circles in the air.

He soared high enough to touch the clouds, and low enough to skim the ocean water with his finger tips. It was great. He only wished he had someone to fly with him.

His eyes found Dean and he swooped low, grabbing Dean as he did. Dean yelped and wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel’s chest.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” He screamed. Castiel almost laughed.

“I’m taking you for a flight.”

“You only just started flying,” Dean rationalized. “What if we fall. We are going to fall. Oh my gods we are going to fall Cas.”

Castiel actually did laugh this time.

“Dean Winchester are you scared of heights?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head and put on a brave face.

“No.”

Then Castiel swept up so that they soared higher than they currently were, up as high as he thought he could currently safely go. Dean gasped and clung to Castiel..

“ _Yes_ okay! Yes, I’m horrified of heights!” Dean admitted. Castiel smiled his triumph and carefully flew back to the ground. He hadn’t ever landed before so he simply hovered above the ground, set Dean on the ground and then landed himself.

He stumbled a little but that was about all.

“How is a son of Apollo afraid of heights?” Castiel asked, folding his wings back. Dean shrugged defensively, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“My dad has nothing to do with heights.”

“Apollo flys the sun chariot remember?” Castiel reminded kindly. Dean grumbled again, making Castiel feel a little bad about messing with him. He leaned close to Dean and tentatively pecked his cheek.

“Can I make it up to you?” Castiel asked. His wings spread out again all on their own.

“Maybe,” Dean answered but he sounded suspicious, as if Castiel might have malintent.

“I bet if we asked nicely; after I figure out how to conceal these wings naturally; Chiron would let us go out to town and have a dinner date?”

Dean looked a bit surprised.

“You’d actually like to date me?”

Castiel nodded, a bit shy.

“Yeah I really would,” he assured. Dean smiled, looking a little embarrassed himself

“And you aren’t deterred by my lack of boy history?” Dean asked. Castiel looked down at his feet.

“Well, I was but you kissed me on that beach.”  
Dean’s face reddened a little bit.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” he agreed. “I would really like to go out with you Cas.”  
Castiel grinned, and his wings did a mini flap of excitement.

“Really?”

Dean chuckled.

“Really.” His face went blank for a moment. “I’m going on a date with a dude with wings.”

“We are children of the greek gods and goddesses, a religion many thought to have been in the minds of our ancients. Are you really surprised?” Castiel reasoned. Dean seemed to consider the statement and then shrugged helplessly.

“I suppose you are right,” he admitted.

They both smiled at each other and connected their hands.

They tried to keep their relationship on the down low for the first five minutes that they were actually together. In the end Nico was the one to out them on their kiss both on the beach and on Half Blood Hill. Neither boy denied it.

Meanwhile up on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite may or may not have been very excitedly recounting how her son was now dating Dean Winchester, and how they were going to be the next best things to happen to love since Percabeth and Solangelo.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing Aphrodite. I love the Greek Gods. OKay cool. CHeck out the fic that inspired me to write this it's a good fic. Okay, love ya, bye.


End file.
